Brave
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: Kurt gets a chance to prove his bravery. T for a tiny bit of language and for male ego overload. You know you want to read it. :


**Brave**

**Summary: **Kurt gets a chance to prove his bravery. T for a tiny bit of language and for male ego overload. You know you want to read it.

**Note: Similar to my Curiosity Killed the You-Know-What story, this idea came from life. Modified it a bit for maximum KurtxKitty awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, I'm not associated with X-men, yada, yada, yada. So sue me. No wait, don't! Just kidding back there. Heh….**

oOo

Peter, Kurt, Evan, and Bobby were standing around in the living room, arguing amongst themselves. Typical guy stuff.

"I tell you, I'm the bravest dude in the whole school," Bobby declared. "I've made out with Rouge before." The other three boys exchanged awkward glances and made "ew" faces. Even if it was brave, it seemed wrong somehow.

"Dude, that's not brave, just stupid," Evan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's hear a real example, now."

"Well, in Russia I once fought fifty men off, singlehandedly," Peter chipped in.

"Zo?" Kurt scoffed. "We fight off zat many people all ze time when we're on missions."

"Yah, but these guys had guns," Peter added forcefully.

"You're metal, Peter," Bobby pointed out. "That's like Amara bragging that she walked through a pit of fire. Big deal."

"You've got something better?" Peter grumbled, crossing his huge arms.

Evan shrugged. "Well, I don't mean to be modest or anything, but I once jumped out of the third floor of a building with only my skateboard to protect me from the ground. Plus I jumped just as the building exploded." He closed his eyes and nodded, seeming satisfied with himself.

"Yeah right!" Bobby and Kurt exclaimed at the same time.

"Can't disprove it," Evan said flatly.

Bobby stood up a bit straighter. "Oh yeah, well, Evan, one time, I fought off one of those Sentinel thingys and my ice was all used up. What do you say to that?"

"How'd you do that?" Peter asked defiantly.

"Easy, I used my amazing kung fu powers to beat it into a pulp." The other three burst out laughing.

"Right," Evan said in between bouts of giggles. "The day you fight a good fight, Vanilla Ice, is the day pigs fly and the Earth stops."

"I can top zat," Kurt offered once the laughing stopped.

"Shoot."

"I once fought Logan. Blindfolded."

"Who was blindfolded, him or you?" Peter asked.

"Uh, him?" Kurt answered lamely.

"Nah," Peter and Evan said.

"Alright, alright," Peter said. "I've really got the best example."

"Is it legit this time, tin man?" Bobby asked. Peter glared at him. Bobby waved his hands in the universal 'Whoa Nelly' gesture.

"Well, remember that time we had to do up to Canada and we were doing a sneak attack from the sky? Logan, Storm, and I jumped out of the X-jet, remember?"

"Again, dude. You're metal," Bobby pointed out. "You probably hurt the earth more than the earth hurt you."

Peter shrugged. "Metal or not, it's scary as hell to jump out of a plane."

"Ah, that's ok, I guess," Evan said, looking like he was ready for his own amazing comeback.

Just then, Kitty walked by. Kitty had been in a bad mood all day. She'd been beaten up in a Danger Room session at _5_ in the morning, taken a cold shower because the water heater for the mansion was overloaded, and recently burnt a batch of cookies. Kurt glanced at her and interjected, "You guys vant to zee brave? Here's brave." And he jumped over the couch and grabbed Kitty around the arms.

Before she could say anything, or even react, Kurt pulled her up to him and bent down to kiss her on the lips. Peter, Evan, and Bobby's eyes all went as wide as saucers. Evan's jaw went slack, and Bobby had to shake his head to make sure he was seeing things right.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Kitty. Her eyes were dangerously narrow. She pushed against his grip and managed to break away. "You…you…I'm gonna hurt you!" she yelled, slapping Kurt across the face. Kurt stepped back, suddenly thinking this wasn't a good idea.

He turned and ran. "Get back here, you….jerk!" Kitty ran after him.

The three boys finally got over their shock.

"Uh, wow," Evan said.

"He won," Peter added simply.

"Anyone want to go tell him?" Bobby threw in with a nervous laugh.

They all looked at each other. "Nope."

*Fin*

oOo

**Danke, danke. *Takes a bow*. Wow. Four Stories. It's too bad I don't get paid for this…**

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
